prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 6, 2018)
The November 6, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England on November 6, 2018. Summary In front of a very enthusiastic crowd in Manchester, Country Dominance remained undefeated with a tough victory over B’N’B. Bayley and Mickie kicked off the bout with an intense back-and-forth. Soon after, Lashley initiated a pose-down with Finn Bálor. When Finn got on the ropes to oblige him, though, Lashley attack him from behind and picked up the early advantage. A dropkick from Finn allowed the Irish Superstar to do his own pose, but Mickie quickly interfered and brought the momentum back to her massive partner. Still, Bobby eventually grew over-confident, opening the door for Finn to tag Bayley in the action. Bayley went on a roll against Mickie before running square into her opponent's Superkick. Finn would break up the pin before once again mixing it up with Lashley. This led to a hilarious moment, as Finn chased the interfering Lio Rush around the ring. When Finn tried to take out Lio from the top rope, however, Lashley knocked him to the ringside floor. Rush was not out of the woods yet, as he soon experienced a Bayley-to-Belly for his trouble. Unfortunately, Bayley was left open for her opponent, who dropped her with a wicked DDT for the huge victory. Next week, two undefeated teams square off when Monster Eclipse go to war against Country Dominance. The matchup between Fabulous Truth and Day One Glow kicked off with a unique Rap Battle, incorporating various subjects, including Manchester itself, Bonnie & Clyde and even the Uso's past rap battle against The New Day. Just when the combatants moved from the rap battle to a dance break, however, Carmella delivered a cheap shot, kicking her glowing opponent to seize the advantage. When The Princes of Staten Island spun her opponent round-and-round, however, she was left in a state of total dizziness, clearing the way for Naomi to hit a fierce kick for the huge pin. The victory provides Day One Glow their second victory in a row, while R-Truth & Carmella remain winless. Next week, another battle of undefeated teams will take place, as Fenomenal Flair will collide with Team Awe-ska in a highly anticipated showdown. Results ; ; *Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) (w/ Lio Rush) 3 vs. B'N'B (Finn Bálor & Bayley) 3 *Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) 2 vs. Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) 0 Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-6-18 MMC 1.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 2.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 3.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 4.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 5.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 6.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 7.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 8.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 9.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 10.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 11.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 12.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 13.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 14.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 15.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 16.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 17.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 18.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 19.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 20.jpg 11-6-18 MMC 21.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #20 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #20 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #20 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results